Inheritance all over again
by inheritance guru
Summary: How i would like the inheritance series. A lot of the original stuff from the books with a little change to make it better. First fanfic so please let me know how it is. R&R. I have alot of ideas and plan to update atleast 5 times a week so be ready to read!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh!**

**I am doing a redo of the whole series with a few twists that I have not seen on this sight so this should be completely new for us all!**

**I do not own the inheritance cycle or its characters.**

It was the beginning of winter in the north of alagaesia , high in the mountains of the spine where a 16 year old boy named Eragon was hunting for his family to survive the freeze of the winter. He has been tracking a deer for a day now and he knew he was getting close because the tracks kept getting fresher and fresher. Eragon looks up at the sun and sees that it is a couple hours past noon so the sun will be going down soon. He has to hurry and get his kill before the snow comes.

He looks back in front of him and sees and decline and starts to hear a faint trickle of running water so he knows that animals should be close because this is the only stream he has seen in miles. He slowly creeps over the ridge and pulls his bow from his back with an arrow and peeks down at the stream to see 3 deer drinking and grazing. He sites down at the only buck and lets the arrow fly, straight and true like someone with years of practice the arrow hits the buck in the heart and before the other deer knows what's happening two more claim their lives as well.

As Eragon piles his kills up he thinks of how he is going to get all 3 deer back to his house. He makes a fire as he contemplates the transportation and comes the conclusion that he needs to build a sled to pull behind him. He goes to collect wood for the sled when he looks up again and sees that there is maybe and hour left of sunlight so he collects fire wood as well and decides to camp by the stream for the night.

After making a fire and setting camp he lays down to look at the stars as he thinks about how the 3 deer will feed his family for the whole winter he starts to doze off. He is awoken by a snap of a twig and sits up gripping a dagger that is concealed in his boot and looks the spot where the sound came from to see a dark form laying on the ground. He grabs a piece of wood from the fire to light his way and walks to the figure to see that it is a old man. As he gets closer he sees blood all over the strangers cloths and tears across the chest that is barely moving with each ragged breath the man takes.

Eragon drags the stranger by the fire and notices how very light the stranger is. _He must have not eaten in ages_ he thinks so he starts to look at the wounds to see if he can help clean any of them when a strong hand grabs his arm. The strangers eyes are burning brighter than the fire they were next to and pulls eragon into the light to get a look at him. Eragon feels a headach starting to come out of nowhere and sees flashbacks from his past before he passes out.

When he comes back to consciousness he looks over to see the man struggling to breath so he races over to help in anyway that he can. When he reaches his side he notices that the mans eyes barely had any light in them, nothing like when he last saw the strangers eyes. The man pulls a bag from under him and motions for Eragon to come closer to talk to him " in the bag is the most life changing object that you will ever know. I have lived the past twenty and eight years protecting it with my life. Now I ask you Eragon of Carvahall, will you look after and protect this object with your life?" _How does he know my name and where I live. I feel a pull towards the bag but do I really want the responsibility that comes with it? What ever hurt this man was obviously trying to get the bag but should I take it and put myself in danger? Ill take it and sell it when the traders come to help buy supplies for the winter._

"I will look after it" the strangers eyes alight like he can see into my soul and says in a deadly voice "and protect it with you life and let no one know that you have it?" Eragon thinks about it and thinks that he will just say what the stranger wants to hear because this was his final moments in the living. "I will protect it till the day I die." The weird thing was he didn't know the language he just spoke but knew exactly what he said. The old man smiled "then I have done all that I can the only thing left is to join my family after so many years."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docume

Chapter 2

The stranger passed away moments after the words left his mouth. Eragon sat there by the fire and tried to remember how he spoke a language he didn't even know and how at that exact moment the words left his mouth he felt that he could never let what was in the pack out of his sight. He slowly reached down to undo the ties to the pack and let it fall to reveal what the pack was holding. His eyes widened as he saw what looked like a big polished blue stone that could bring him enough money to buy a entire kingdom. His eyes stayed fixed on the stone as his hand slowly made its way towards the stone. As his fingertips graze the stone he feels it grow warmer and warmer to where it is burning his hand but he cant pull it away. It like some invisible force is making his hand stay on the burning stone but it wasn't burning him at all just making his arm tingle. After what seemed like eternity his hand broke away from the stone and he looked away and felt like he was waking from a trance.

He laid down with the stone back in the bag and his arms wrapped protectively around it by the camp fire and started to fall into the dream state. He awoke to a high pit "CHEEP" sound in the morning rays of light to look down and feel the bag start to wobble in his arms. He slowly opened the bag and removed the stone to set in on the ground when he realized the stone was wobbling. Sitting flabbergasted with wide eyes he looked on as small cracks started to spider in the stone when he came to the realization that this was no stone but an egg of some sort. The biggest egg he has ever laid eyes on.

Slowly a piece of the egg fell away on the top of the egg and the cheeping got louder than before when finally the egg burst sending pieces of egg in every direction. A piece cut Eragon's cheek as he went to cover his face. When he turned back to look at where the egg was he saw a long serpentine figure wiggling on the ground. The creatures head a triangular with bright blue eyes. Little white spikes lined the creatures head and down its back to the tip of its tail with a gap right below the shoulder. After the shoulder were two long blue appendages that fanned out to twice the length of the creature until he notices that they were wings.

The only thing that he could think it is, is a dragon but dragons were supposed to be extinct. The only person that had one was the king but Eragon never heard anything about it because the people never spoke about it because they would get punished if the kings soldiers heard word of it being gossiped about. But yet in front of him staring at him with intelligent eyes was a dragon. He slowly sat up and reached toward the creature but stopped a foot or so away to make sure it wouldn't bite him. The dragon studied his hand for a couple minutes until it slowly and on wobbly legs walked forward and pressed its snout to the palm of his right hand.

PAIN. That is the only thing Eragon felt. Freezing every vein in his body until it felt like he was on fire. As the pain started receding he felt and odd felling in his head then heard very young female voice "_you shall become my other half, I can see a bright fire burning in you that I have never encountered while in my egg. Rest and when you awake you shall feel different but not to worry you are still the same as before. Rest my little rider"_

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document her

**_Chapter 3_**

Eragon woke to the sight of the clouded sky with a tingling in his hand. He brings his hand to his face to look at his palm to see a mark that looks like a burned e on his palm. He tired to rub it off but all it does is make it tingle even more. He tried to sit up but feels a weight on his chest, he looks down to see two bright blue eyes looking up at him. Freaking out he pushes the creature off of him and scrambles to his feet to hear and aggravated hissing. Looking down he see that the dragon is bearing its teeth at him and spreading its wings to appear bigger than it is.

Slowly moving, taking a step back to move towards the dying embers of the fire he trips over his pack. Landing on his back the breath leaves his lungs and he sees stars. After a moment he sits up and studies the dragon in front of him and notices that it is covered in what looks like blue diamond from head to toe. The dragon was the size of his arm with its belly bulging. He feels something brush his conscious and he gets the feeling of hurt. After realizing that it was the dragon that has communicated with him he kneels down and stretches out his hand towards the dragon. The dragon takes hesitant steps towards him until it is sitting right in front of him. Eragon was scared it was going to shock him again closes his eyes and reaches towards the dragon but instead of pain he feels a warm tingle run up his arm. He realized that the blue diamond's that covered its body were actual scales that shown like a thousand stars.

The dragon slowly started rubbing up against his legs much like a cat would its owner. Feeling the slight tickle on his mind but this time he lets it in and all he feels is deep happiness and warmth. The dragon looks into his eyes "_Eragon." _He looks around the woods to see if anyone that he knows that could possibly be this far in the woods but nobody was there but him and the dragon. The dragon? Looking back at the dragon and into those intelligent eyes "was that you?" The baby dragon blinks and he feels a conformation in his mind. _"It is weird that this dragon can listen to my thoughts and see everything about me like and open book. I don't know if I like this feeling maybe promising the stranger wasn't such a good thing."_ Sounding like a sneeze a black smoke rose from the hatchling nose. A deep feeling of sorrow floated across the mind link that he shared. Looking down and the baby hatchling "I am sorry little hatchling." Rubbing against his leg the dragon made a sound that sounded a lot like purring like a cat.

After cleaning up camp and putting the deer on the sled, which one was missing the whole back leg, but Eragon just looked at the dragon and laughed " you are probably hungry there is no telling how long you have been inside that egg of yours."

As the sun started to set that evening Carvahall came into view in the valley of two mountains with a stream running through the middle of town. Children were getting yelled at by their parents to get inside for supper while all the shops were closing down for the day. Carvahall was a small town with a population a little more than three hundred villagers. Taking a route to the right that skirted the village where there was a thin dirt path that would lead to a house that was the farthest from town. His home, which housed his cousin Roran that is two years the elder, and his uncle Garrow.

The hatchling long since decided to sleep on the sled to be pulled. Seems breaking out of the egg really took all of its energy. Throwing his sleeping roll over it to make sure no one would catch a glimpse of the shiny scales. Thinking of how to explain the appearance of the hatchling to his family he decides to hide it in his bag as he gets closer to the house, which the hatchling really didn't appreciate until Eragon reached out to it with his mind and expressed the importance of its cooperation did it finally stop struggling and stay still.

As sweat dripped from his chin for what felt like the thousandth time that day he pulled the sled over the final rise to see a house with light bright in the windows from the fire in the dinning room. Dropping the sled before the door he knocks on the door and waits. The door swings open to a tall old man with short choppy brown hair with gray mixing in with a long beard, muscular body from years of farming was Garrow. Smiling his uncle chuckles, "so my fine hunter decides to come home after all, I was getting worried."

Stepping aside for his uncle to see " yes uncle I have come home with enough to last us the winter!"

Slapping him on the shoulder he yells "RORAN COME AND SEE THIS!"

Slipping around the doorway was his muscular cousin Roran. He stood six and half feet tall with bright blond hair with a face that was always smiling with rich brown eyes."Eragon! What did you catch this time brother?"

"Come outside and see what you will be cleaning tonight" as he drew the sleeping roll off the deer his cousin whistles "that sure is a catch, how did you come by all three?"

"I caught them by a stream I found in the spine." They spot the missing back leg.

"Did you have to kill wolves to keep them" his uncle asks.

"Um well you see, I have something to show you but lets get the deer to the barn first then we can talk"

After the deer were hanging in the barn did they make their way inside to sit at the table. "Before I tell you how that deer list its leg I have to ask you to be calm for what I will show you will really make you uncomfortable." They exchange curious glances and nod back. Reaching for the straps to his pack he reaches out his mind to the hatchling to impress that these people are his family and to stay calm. Setting the pack on the table and letting it drop to show the hatchling he keeps his eyes on his uncle and cousin to judge their reactions. Roran sat with a wide mouth while Garrow fell out of his chair and grabbed a dagger from his boot.

"DON'T" he screams as his uncle advances on the dragon. The dragon hisses and scrambles up Eragon's shoulder to perch there with its tail curled around his neck. Garrow stops and stares, slowly lowering the dagger but still holding it so hard you could see the whites of his knuckles.

After his uncle sits back down does he tell them how the dragon came to be and about the strange man that gave him the egg. The room was silent after the tale until his uncle takes a deep breath "we can't keep that thing. We have no means to feed it and if anyone was to see it there would be a lot of people after it, even if it means killing us to get it" he said.

"Uncle we can't get rid of it. It will die in the wild and I made a promise to keep it safe till the day I die" he explains how the dragon communicates with him and how it is it will be his responsibility to feed and take care of it.

"Ok but you will be the one to look after it I don't want it destroying the house" he says.

"Don't worry about any-" a knock at the door startles him. He looks to his uncle as he looks around for a place to hide the hatchling. Setting the hatchling on a chair reaches out and impresses the importance to stay he throws a blanket over it.

Stepping to the door Garrow opens it "who is it?"

"Hello Garrow how nice to see you may I come in."

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to stop. Who is at the door?**

**Review please and tell me how I can improve!**

e...


End file.
